Meet Honey Potts
by VickyT36
Summary: The Sugar Rush Racers meet Honey Potts, a shy racer in Sugar Rush.
1. Life in the Backgrounds

**Hey, everyone VickyT36 here with another WIR, Sugar Rush fanfic, enjoy!**

**Meet Honey Potts**

**Chapter 1: Life in the Backgrounds  
**

**Honey's POV **

Not many citizens know I'm here, heck they don't even know I exist, but my name is Honey, Honey Potts. I'm 10 years old, and I live here in the game Sugar Rush, and I'm a racer.

My theme's honey, and honey buns. I have fair skin, blonde hair down to my waist, hazel eyes, and brown glasses. My kart? I like to call it the Honey Mobile. It's a giant honeypot, with honey spoon wheels, and is decorated with bees.

I know what you're thinking, and no I'm a glitch, I'm just shy.

I've seen the other racers, and their president Vanellope Von Schweetz. I've tried to speak with the other racers, but I always worry what they may think of me, and that they may make fun of my theme.

After all they're taffy, peanut butter cups, pie, cake, ice cream, different kinds of candy, and frozen treats. And me, I'm just plain old honey. I live on the outskirts of the other houses, in a giant beehive.

I don't really get lonely, because my racing fans (which are little people with honeycomb heads) live around here, with me. Everyday I hope I can find the courage to talk to the other racers.

But until then, I just live here in the background.

**That's chapter 1, please review**


	2. Is Someone There?

**Chapter 2: Is someone there? **

In the Candy kingdom, Swizzle, Gloyd, and Rancis were hanging out with their karts in the Candy Cane Forest. "So anyway I've been working on this new track that'll make our karts do loop de loops." said Swizzle.

"Loops, that sounds awesome." said Gloyd. "Yeah, but umm." said Rancis. "What's wrong pretty boy, sound scary to you?" asked Swizzle, teasingly. "No, but I get the feeling we're being watched." said Rancis.

The guys looked around to see if anyone was around, but didn't see anyone. But Honey was watching them from behind a candy cane tree.

"Loops, that sounds like fun." Honey whispered to herself. Out of the corner of his eye, Gloyd saw one side of Honey. He turned around, but Honey quickly hid behind it.

"Do you guys see that?" asked Gloyd. "See what?" asked Rancis. "I think there's someone over there." he said. "Hey, is someone there?" called Swizzle. But Honey didn't answer.

"Guess, it's nothing, let's go." said Gloyd. All the boys hopped into their karts and drove off. When they were gone, Honey came out from the trees, and watched them as they drove off.

Later that day Honey was at Lemonade Lake collecting lemonade for later. Suddenly she heard the engines of karts approaching. She quickly hid in the gummy berry bushes.

Peeking out from the bushes, she saw Snowanna, Crumbelina, Adorabeezle, and Minty. "So I heard Swizzle's almost done with his loop de loop track." said Snowanna. "I can't wait to drive on it." said Minty.

"Me neither, I can see it now, it'll be like a roller coaster." said Crumbelina. While Honey was in the bushes, her nose started to itch, she was going to sneeze. She tried to keep it quiet, but she let out a big..."ACHOO!"

"Was that you guys?" asked Adorabeezle. The other girls shook their heads. In a fit of nervousness, Honey held her lemonade tightly, scurried out of the bush, jumped into her kart and drove away.

"Hey, is someone there?" asked Snowanna. But sure enough Honey was gone. That night Honey was driving around the speedway in her Honey Mobile. She would love to race on the speedway with the other racers, but she didn't even have a gold coin to pay the fee for the random roster race.

Meanwhile Vanellope was checking to make sure all was well on the speedway, when she saw Honey's kart. "Hey, who's there?" she called. Honey gasped, and hit the gas pedal of her kart.

"Hey wait come back." said Vanellope, but the kart was aleady far away. "Maybe I just imagined that." said Vanellope to herself. But then she saw something on the ground and picked them up.

"Nope that was definitely someone, the question is who?" she asked. Because in her hands were a pair of brown glasses.

**That's chapter 2, please leave comments and reviews**


End file.
